Recuerdos, chocolates y besos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: San Valentín era aquel día donde las chicas regalaban chocolates a los chicos que les gustan. Ryoken nunca olvidará los chocolates que esa chiquilla de nombre Yusaku le dio. Aprenderán que cada 14 de Febrero, es una fecha importante para ellos. Recuerdos que no podían evitar, chocolates que dar y besos que ofrecer. La alegría, siempre vendrá con alguien más.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Saben que no podia escribir algo de ese día si no incluía a mi querido shipp entre Ryoken y YusakuFem. Saben que me enamoré de esos dos y son realmente lindos por todo lo dulce que se puede crear entre estos dos.**

**Aunque siento que está vez me pase un poco en escribir, esta más dulce de lo que creí. Así que cuidado, leer este oneshot de San Valentín bajo su propio riesgo, dice que te genera diabetes al instante. Tal vez otra advertencia, como por obviedad, cambié la personalidad de cada personaje para que se pudiera crear esta historia.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

San Valentín era aquel día en donde las chicas siempre regalaban chocolates a los chicos que querían o a esos chicos amables que eran amigos y todo el tiempo las cuidaban. El ambiente dulce invadía a las personas que más hacia ver más románticas y desde el punto de vista de ese pequeño Ryoken, más estúpidas. No le molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba comer el chocolate que esas pequeñas niñas le daban. Sin embargo, siempre existian peleas entre ellas por querer dar el mejor chocolate y no importaba si ambas niñas eran amigas, de un momento a otro dejaban de serlo porque la otra la traicionó. Si, era algo horrible esa fecha.

Ryoken salía cansado de la escuela, sus brazos dolían de todas las niñas que lo habían tomado y querido más que una simple entrega de un chocolate. Era una lástima que este no lo viera de esa manera. Traía una bolsa donde tenía los chocolates de todas esas chicas, tal vez le pediría a su hermana que le ayudará a comer un poco de ese dulce si no quería amanecer con dolor de estómago y con algunos dientes picados. Había salido de la escuela cuando de pura casualidad encontró a otra niña.

Esta se veía un poco más pequeña, tal vez de unos grados menores. Le llamo la atención que estaba sentada en la banqueta, mirando aquel paquete rojo de sus manos y soltando alguna que otra lágrima. La escucho murmurar sin entender y soltó más lágrimas para ocultar su pequeño rostro entre sus brazos. Ryoken se sentía un poco apenado de ver a esa niña llorar, no podia ignorarla. No era lo correcto y no era lo que su madre le había enseñado, los hombres nunca podían dejar a un lado a una mujer que llora. Suspiró. Se acerco a ella para tocar sus cabellos azules y le mostrará ese dolor que ella cargaba.

Esmeralda. Fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio sus grandes y brillosos ojos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus mejillas se calentaban. Vio como la niña intentaba quitarse todo rastro de lágrimas para empezar a tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo de ese lugar. No debía hablar con extraños, sus padres le habían enseñado eso. Ya después se encargaría de que su padre la encontrará en el parque donde siempre jugaban.

**-Espera** -Ryoken habló para evitar que ella se fuera.**\- Lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte** -De su chaqueta sacó un pañuelo para dárselo.**\- Sólo quería ver si estabas bien**

La pequeña tomó el pañuelo con temor. Se veía que no era una mala persona, podía notarlo como esos ojos celestes que la miraban con preocupación pero aún así no bajaría la guardia. Ryoken guardo silencio, esperaba pacientemente. La observó con cuidado, un cuerpo pequeño y delicado, piel blanca y cabello de extraño color. Nunca la había visto.

**-Perdón por las molestias** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Fueron minutos de silencio donde la pequeña intentaba quitarse todo rastro de lágrimas y donde Ryoken la miraba con atención. Sabía que para muchos, ese día era lleno de alegría pero nunca de lágrimas y dolor. Esa niña había llorado y el causante era esa caja roja que descansaba en el regazo de ella.

**-¿Sucedió algo? **-Preguntó con curiosidad.**\- Se que no debo meterme en lo que no me interesa pero debes sonreír en este día en especial ¿Recibiste muchos chocolates? **-Vio el rostro de ella, se debatía en decirle.

**-Yo no tengo muchos amigos** -Habló por fin desviando su mirada de Ryoken.**\- Intentaba hacerlo entregando chocolates pero nadie los acepto **-Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.**\- A pesar de que me esforce mucho y casi me quemó por hacerlos, nadie los acepto**

Ryoken entró en pánico cuando la escucho llorar otra vez. Gritos de dolor salían de su pequeño pecho, lágrimas salían como mar de sus ojos. Era doloroso ver que todo ese esfuerzo se había ido a la basura. Era doloroso para él ver que esa pequeña y solitaria niña no había sido aceptada y ahora sólo lloraba porque no tenía otra forma de liberar aquellos sentimientos que se quedaron guardados en su pecho. Ver como intentaba dejar de llorar quitándose las lágrimas que salían pero era tan fuerte el dolor de su pecho que sólo apretaba su blusa en señal del dolor que sentía. Pronto, Ryoken recordó lo que su hermana un día le dijo. Si quería calmar el corazón herido de una niña, un abrazo era la mejor medicina. Un poco nervioso se acercó, miro a todos lados y sólo suspiro.

La pequeña sintió como algo cálido la rodeaba. Al abrir los ojos y alzar la vista, se encontró con ese niño de extraños cabellos blancos abrazandole. Dejo de llorar de inmediato, era demasiado cálido. Sus brazos se movieron para aceptar ese abrazo, apretar ligeramente su playera y suspirar. Se sentía segura y protegida a pesar de que era la primera vez que veía a ese niño.

**-No tienes porque llorar si unos niños idiotas no quieren tus chocolates **-Habló Ryoken.**\- Sólo son idiotas por no tomarte en cuenta a ti y tus sentimientos **-Se separó con cuidado de ella, con cariño seco esas lágrimas con sus dedos. Acarició su cabello azul y le sonrió con ternura.**\- Al final ellos regresarán suplicando y tu los mandaras al diablo por ser idiotas**

Yusaku guardo silencio al escuchar atenta a esas palabras. Miro con curiosidad al niño delante de ella que trataba de no estar tan nervioso por todo lo que había dicho. Al final sólo soltó una risita para empezar con carcajadas más fuertes. Ryoken abrió los ojos sorprendido, ver a esa niña con las mejillas rojas y soltando carcajadas, no pudo evitar contagiarse y empezar a reír. Ella se veía más bonita sonriendo que llorando.

Después de unos minutos se sentía más tranquila. Sonrió a ese niño delante de él miro la caja de su regazo y empezó a quitar el papel con lo que había sido adornado. Abrió la pequeña caja y en su interior se mostraban pequeños chocolates en forma de corazón y adornados con más dulces de diferente color en pequeños capacillos. Miro a ese niño y volvió a mirar los chocolates.

**-¿Quisieras comer uno y decirme que tal están? **-Habló con las mejillas rojas.

Ryoken acepto a esa petición. Tomó uno de esos chocolates y lo miro por un momento, el adorno era lindo. Vio a la niña frente a él, esperaba atenta a la primer mordida así que sólo abrió la boca para comérselo. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir ese sabor dulzón al momento de derretirse. Eran realmente deliciosos. Volvió a ver a la pequeña que tomó uno de esos chocolates y empezó a comerlos. Sonreía con las mejillas rojas y aquellos ojos esmeraldas brillar. Ryoken volvió a tomar otro chocolate y empezar a comerlo. Se veían con una sonrisa.

**-Son deliciosos **-Habló Ryoken al fin con pequeñas manchas de chocolate en su mejilla.

**-Espera**

Yusaku al darse cuenta, limpio aquellas manchas con sus dedos. Ambos niños no pudieron evitar mirarse sonrojados, había sido instinto limpiar sus mejillas, muchas veces su mamá lo había hecho cuando llenaba sus mejillas de comida y era normal mancharse. Tuvieron que separarse al escuchar un grito a lo lejos. Voltearon para ver a un señor de cabellos oscuros y ojos amarillos que llegaba corriendo.

**-Lo lamento Yusa-chan** -Se dobló un poco para recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera.**\- Se me hizo un poco tarde ¿Nos vamos?**

**-Si papá** -La menor sonrió.

Yusaku empezó a recoger su mochila para levantarse. Miro a ese niño de ojos celestes que le sonreía, miro la caja de sus manos y sintió sus mejillas calientes. Alzó la pequeña caja al niño y espero a que este la tomará.

**-Gracias por escucharme** -Sonrió un poco.**\- Si no te molesta, te regalo estos chocolates **-Desvío la mirada avergonzada.

**-Gracias** -Ryoken los acepto gustoso.

Vio a esa niña sonreír. La sonrisa más bonita que en su corta vida había visto. Las mejillas adornadas con ese bonito color rojo y sus ojos esmeraldas brillando de la emoción. Ambos niños se despidieron, vio a esa pequeña tomar la mano de su padre y como volteaba para despedirse.

**-Nos vemos mañana** -Dijo Ryoken.

**-Hasta mañana** -Fue cuando recordó que no había preguntado por su nombre. Ryoken pensó que fue fácil de leer su cara, aunque de igual manera quería saber el nombre de ella.

**-Mi nombre es Ryoken, Kogami Ryoken**

**-Yusaku, Fujiki Yusaku** -La menor sonrió.**\- Hasta mañana Ryoken**

Agitaba su pequeña mano para al fin voltear y empezar a platicar con su padre. Ryoken suspiro, camino por el lado contrario donde no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la caja en sus manos. Detuvo su andar cuando vio un carro conocido y sólo subió en la parte del copiloto. Era su padre que iba por el como cada tarde. Kogami Kiyoshi miro a su hijo, se notaba bastante feliz, no dejaba de mirar esa pequeña caja.

**-¿Sucedió algo bueno hoy?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

**-Si **-Ryoken sonrió.**\- Tengo una nueva amiga**

Ai Fujiki miraba con atención a su pequeña hija. Sus mejillas rojas y esa sonrisa en su rostro. No la había visto tan feliz antes de cambiarse de escuela por culpa de su trabajo y que está perdiera a los amigos que había hecho.

**-Veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo** -Habló Ai.**\- ¿Probó tus chocolates?**

**-¡Le encantaron!**

Fue suficiente para empezar a jugar con su pequeña y que esta soltara risas al ser cargada por su padre. Sin duda, había sido un buen día. Había conseguido un nuevo amigo.

**.o.**

Yusaku no pudo evitar despertarse al sentir el otro lado de la cama fría. Se encogió y se enredó entre las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. Se rasco los ojos perezosa mientras se estiraba y bostezaba al mismo tiempo. Sus caderas dolían pero no podía quejarse, disfrutaba de hacer el amor con él. Abrió los ojos para enfocar la luz que le empezaba a molestar, las cortinas estaban abiertas pero se podía escuchar la tranquilidad de las calles, incluso a los tiernos pajaritos que se escuchaban jugar. Había tenido ese sueño donde ambos se conocieron por primera vez. Donde esos chocolates fueron esa pequeña ayuda para conseguir su primer amigo como su primer y dulce amor infantil.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Fue algo curioso como avanzó su relación. Eran tímidos, eran niños que no sabían expresar aún sus sentimientos pero ahí estaban, siempre tomados de la mano, jugando y sonriendo. Esperando después de clases a que sus padres llegarán por ellos. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro incluso para pasar un tiempo en la casa del otro continuando con los juegos pendientes. Donde esos ojos celestes volvían a mirarla con ese amor y cariño que desde ese primer momento le perteneció. Donde esos ojos celestes nunca dejaron de ver sus ojos esmeraldas por más que las demás niñas querían llamar su atención.

Cada 14 de Febrero; se había hecho una costumbre regalarle una caja de dulces, ya sea chocolates o galletas preparadas por ella, cada año intentaba algo nuevo y era muy bien recompensado cuando sentía sus mejillas y frente ser besadas con cariño. No podia evitar soltar risitas hasta que sentía las cosquillas. El siempre las esperaba con alegría, incluso cuando crecieron, no dejo de hacer aquello a pesar de que avergonzaba un poco al otro. Incluso un día descubrió que el guardaba aquel papel de regalo como esos moños que ponía en la caja, a palabras de él, era su mayor tesoro.

Fue un mismo 14 de Febrero cuando sus sentimientos fueron descubiertos y donde declararon ese amor que ya tenían desde hace tiempo, se hicieron novios ese día. Su primer beso fue entre chocolates, aún eran algo tímidos pero fue algo tierno y dulce para empezar su relación. Pequeños besos sin segunda intencion fue lo que compartieron. Pasaron años dificiles entre la escuela, sus familias, el trabajo de medio tiempo pero mientras tuvieran al otro que se encargaba de alejar todo problema, se sentían protegidos y seguros.

Fue un mismo 14 de Febrero cuando tuvieron su primera vez. Cuando los besos y las caricias no eran suficientes y querían amarse como los adultos, cuando la inseguridad de que eso fuera un sueño apareció, el se encargó de borrar toda pesadilla de su cuerpo con pequeños besos y caricias que le hacía sentirse amada y protegida. Porque le hacía sentir que el era quien estaba a su lado en ese momento y quien sería el único que la vería de esa manera.

**-Esto no es un sueño **-Dijo él esa vez.**\- Tengo miedo de hacerte daño pero estoy aquí para siempre amarte y protegerte hasta de mi **-Beso su mano.**\- Te amo Yusaku**

Donde soltó esas lágrimas al sentirlo por primera vez en su interior y donde ella le dejó aquellas marcas donde ponía en evidencia lo que habían hecho. Donde volvían a decirse cuanto se amaban y donde volvían a sonreír y tomarse de las manos para estar seguros de que eso no era un hermoso sueño. La cama de él había sido la evidencia de su pureza que él había tomado. Aunque después su padre quisiera matarlo al descubrir lo que habían hecho, esa sonrisa de sus rostros nadie se las pudo quitar. No se arrepentian de aquello y sólo tuvieron que soportar regaños más al sentirse ignorado el padre.

Y fue un mismo 14 de Febrero cuando el le propuso matrimonio y donde ella dijo que si aceptaba para después saltar a sus brazos y llenar su rostro de besos. Donde volvió a llorar pero esa vez había sido por la alegría de aquella propuesta. Meses después, sus vidas unieron. Ella vestida con un tradicional vestido blanco con pequeñas flores adornando su cabello recogido en una cebolla alta y él con un tradicional traje negro. Se veía bastante apuesto que ese día volvió a enamorarse de él.

**-Te ves muy apuesto** -Había dicho entre besos cuando estaban a solas en su noche especial.**\- Señor Kogami**

**-Y tu muy hermosa **-Sonrió mientras sus manos empezaban a quitar ese vestido.**\- Como siempre señora Kogami**

Suspiró al recordar tanto. Dos años habian pasado de su boda y cada dia era más feliz al lado del hombre de su vida. Ahora que eran adultos con un buen empleo, les faltaba dar ese gran paso. Tomó ese pequeño anillo dorado que había dejado en la mesita de noche. Con mucho entusiasmo lo tomó y lo puso en su dedo de la mano izquierda. Sonrió para despues besarlo y quedarse un rato acostada. Anoche había regresado del trabajo con una buena noticia pero su querido esposo había sido bueno en seducirla con una buena cena y una noche romántica donde disfruto de aquellas caricias y esa pasión que dejaban salir cuando los besos y caricias ya no eran suficientes. Decidieron empezar su noche romántica en aquella cama.

Se levantó con cuidado. Le dolía el cuerpo de aquellas mordidas que marcaban su piel pero sabía que el también se había llevado un pequeño recuerdo en su espalda. Miro a su lado para encontrar una de las camisas de su querido, se la puso cerrando unos cuantos botones, tomo una pequeña liga para atar su cabello. Se agachó para sacar esa hoja doblada que había guardado en la bolsa de su blusa. No pudo evitar sonreír hasta que escucho un ruido de algún lado de la casa.

**-¿Ryoken? **

**.o.**

Camino por el pasillo de arriba en busca de Ryoken pero no lo encontró. Las habitaciones estaban vacías al igual que el baño.

**-Tal vez está abajo** -Susurró.

Bajo las escaleras a la planta baja para llevarse una sorpresa. Pequeñas macetas con pequeñas flores adornando la casa. Sonrió, desde hace tiempo que había tenido la idea de tener un jardín lleno de flores. Habían estado en ese proyecto desde hace un buen tiempo y normalmente Ryoken siempre le preguntaba que flores le gustaría ver cada vez que salía y regresaba a casa. No pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a oler cada una de esas flores.

Tal vez por que su apellido de soltera significará el nombre de una planta venenosa, era más que razón suficiente el querer ver su casa adornada de flores.

Siguió aquel camino de flores hasta ver a Ryoken con su usual ropa de descanso, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta negra; en la sala de la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro y una caja de chocolates en sus manos. Corrió hasta llegar a su encuentro, sentir como era abrazada con cariño y como sus labios se juntaban. Soltar pequeñas risitas y separarse tan despacio.

Ryoken la miro con cuidado, esa pequeña niña que conoció por primera vez en un día de San Valentín que lloraba por no tener amigos, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Su hermosa mujer, no se lamentaba de nada, al contrario, estaba bastante agradecido por que se cruzará en su camino. Mucho tiempo pasó para que al fin llegarán a esas condiciones, como dos esposos que se amaban como nunca.

Su niña de ojos esmeraldas.

**-¿Te sorprendí?** -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-Desde que me declararaste la guerra para conseguir el mejor regalo, si **-Soltó una risita. Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su esposo.**\- Incluso preparaste chocolates para mi **-Le dio en beso en la mejilla.

**-Fue nuestro primer regalo cuando éramos niños, es imposible olvidar aquel momento que te vi **-Beso su nariz.**\- Quería hacer algo por mi querida esposa** -Tomó la mano izquierda de ella para besarla, una pequeña marca de encontraba ahí. La misma que tenía en su mano derecha.**\- Feliz San Valentín**

**-En realidad yo tengo un regalo más para ti, anoche no me dejaste decirte mi sorpresa pero es más que suficiente para poder derrotarte hoy **-Sonrió. Saco aquella hoja doblada de la bolsa de la camisa para dársela a Ryoken. Curioso la abrió y miro sorprendido el contenido. Yusaku soltó una risita.**\- Felicidades señor Kogami, dentro de unos meses llegará un nuevo miembro a nuestra pequeña familia **-Puso sus manos en su vientre.

**-¿En serio?** -Preguntó alegré.**\- ¡Gracias Yusaku!**

No pudo evitar soltar risas de la emoción, se sentia como ese niño al cual le dieron los chocolates que Yusaku preparó hace tiempo para sus amigos y que el al final se quedó con ellos aunque no quería que se acabarán. Cargar a su querida esposa y empezar a dar vueltas por la sala. Yusaku soltaba risitas, antes de decirle que se detuviera o se iba marear más. Ryoken cayó en el sillón con ella sentada en sus piernas. Poso sus manos en su vientre, estaba emocionado por saber que un pequeño ser ya se formaba.

**-¿Ya puedes admitir que yo te doy los mejores regalos? **-Dijo Yusaku con burla.

**-No entiendo como es que siempre ganas** -Empezó acariciando las piernas de ella, sabía que estaba desnuda bajo su camisa así que empezó a desabrochar la misma.**\- Pero sólo por este año has ganado** -Suspiró.**\- El próximo será aún mejor mi querida niña de ojos esmeraldas, no me rendire**

**-Me alegra que no buscaras los chocolates que escondi sólo para ti mi niño de ojos celestes **-Dijo coqueta.**\- Si me acompañas a la bañera, probablemente te de algunos**

**-Eso me gustaría** -Respondió con una sonrisa.

Se levantó aún con ella colgado de su cuerpo. Se comían a besos. Pegaron sus frente y volvieron a mirarse con alegría. Esmeralda contra celeste. Era muy notorio el amor que cargaban y ahora al saber que lo compartirían con un pequeño ser, no pudieron evitar sentirse más emocionados.

**-Feliz día Ryoken** -Sonrió Yusaku.**\- Gracias por salvarme ese día**

**-Feliz día Yusaku** -Besó sus mejillas.**\- Gracias por hacerme sentir afortunado**

Soltaron una risita para volver a verse y besarse. Todo había empezado con unos chocolates en dia de San Valentín y ahora, sólo importaba en la vida a quien amaban. Y eso era más que suficiente para estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Fue demasiado lindo ese final. ¿Ustedes que dicen? Fue lo realmente dulce para que les gustará un poco más está pareja. Espero que realmente les guste. Me encantó, esta era la idea que había pensado y realmente me alegro que saliera bien.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 15 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
